Faithfully Yours?
by PrettyPetalz65
Summary: With Riku gone all the time, Sora has not been able to control his emotions. It's bad enough that he has to go to therapy, but what happens when a certain blonde enters the picture? Will Riku's little Sora be able to stay faithfully his?


Hi there, it's Aerie! This will be my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic. And, it deals with M x M, so if this offends you please read at your own risk. I guess I would call this more of a shounen ai, rather than a yaoi, then again, there's has been no sex yet...we'll see. It's a little long...well longer than I expected...R&R, Enjoy!

Discalimer: Not mine

Pairings: Basically all homosexual. Mainly SxR, and some others. Yay!

_

* * *

_

_Faithfully yours?_

It was seven in the morning, when Sora woke up. He was very groggy and, absentmindedly he turned over on his side to look at the empty spot next to him.

"Riku..." he murmured sadly.

Now fully awake, Sora swung his legs around to the side of the bed and stood up, forcing himself to look into the mirror. What he saw wasn't pretty, Sora hadn't been getting much sleep. You could tell by just looking at him, he was pale and had dark circles under his eyes. Also, Sora hadn't been eating lately, his friends were getting worried, Leon even arranged for him to see a psychiatrist. But, that only made things worse, because his shrink is Dr. Asashi, Riku's dad, and like Sora, he is very concerned about Riku's whereabouts. Riku went missing time to time, but, this month he's been gone for three weeks. Sora's stomach churned, he loved Riku more then anyone, and eventhough he comes and goes, Riku loves Sora just as much.

Sora always dreaded Tuesdays, when he met with Riku's dad. Sora loved Sephiroth and adopted him as a father figure, but he couldn't deal with talking about Riku's disapearances for two whole hours. Sighing loudly, Sora dressed himself according to his mood. Black, all black. Sora always dressed in black when he had therapy. It made him feel like he actually needed the help, he liked to think that black clothes are for troubled kids. Riku always argued that they weren't but, today Riku wasn't here to tell him that black wasn't only for them. At 19 Sora already considered himself a nutjob. His friends disagreed, but, Sora knew there was something wrong with him. He could just tell, without Riku, Sora was nothin but a lump of clay. Although, all of his friends love him and enjoy having his friendship, they noticed that when Riku is absent so is Sora's laugh, along with his smile.

Cloud Strife, one of his best friends, pulled up to Sora's house and honked the horn, causing Sora to jump a mile. He grabbed his black satchel and stepped out the door. As Sora walked through his house towards the doorway he began to think about his feelings toward Cloud. When they were younger Cloud, the second oldest of the eight kids in town, ( Sora, Riku, Leon, Tidus, Cloud, Wakka, Kairi, and Selphie), always hung out with Leon. Cloud never left his elders side, he and Leon were soulmates. Which meant that both boys were rather reclusive. Sora remembered the first time Cloud spoke to him.

**FLASHBACK OF TEN YEARS AGO**

"Riku! Riku! Riku?" called Sora, who was playing hide n' seek with Riku.

Sora had been searching for Riku for a very long time. He thought he saw a flash of silver dart behind a tree, so Sora ran head on into Cloud while trying to get to his final destination.

"Oh...Oh my, I'm so sorry! M-Mr...Strife?" stuttered an nine year old Sora nervously.

"Watch where you're going kid!" cried Cloud, who was Sora's senior by 4 years.

"Gee Mr. Strife, I like your cape." Sora chattered, showing his small sparkly white teeth.

"Stop calling me 'Mr. Strife'."

"But...that is your name, isn't it?"

Cloud looked down into the little one's eyes, Sora was precious. And no matter who you were, you couldn't help but, fall in love with young Sora Takaze.

"My name is Cloud..." he said slowly.

"Well Cloud, now that I know you, do you wanna be my friend?" asked Sora, who extended a small hand up to Cloud.

"Yes..." replied Cloud, taking the small hand in his own, carresing it with his thumb.

"Come on! Lets go play!" laughed Sora, who giddily pulled Cloud's hand with him as he began to run.

"Whoaaaaa!" yelped Cloud, who had to jog to catch up with the cutie holding his hand.

They never did find Riku, but a new friendship began

**END FLASBACK**

"Jesus, Cloud! You scared the living hell out of me!" cried Sora, who had already taken shotgun and fastened his seatbelt.

"Sora, I honk the horn every Tuesday." said Cloud.

Cloud reached over and placed a chaste kiss on Sora's cheek. Sora blushed, but he loved getting kisses from Cloud. Sometimes when Cloud is in a really good mood, he'll kiss Sora on the lips. Cloud leaves just enough time for Sora to taste the coffee he drank that morning. Sora felt a little adventourous today, or should he say he wasn't satisfied with a kiss on the cheek. Their was an attraction between both men, and Sora wanted to know if it was for real. He couldn't take not having someone to hold, when he was lonely, and he missed warm lips upon his own. If Riku couldn't stay with him 24/7, then Sora would find someone who could. Sora took Cloud's hand and placed it on his inner thigh, he slowly guided Cloud's hand closer and closer to his crotch. Cloud cocked an eyebrow at Sora, this was wrong Sora had a lover...Sora mewled and squirmed closer to Cloud, his body begged for more attention. The blonde licked the brunette's bottom lip and smirked. Sora was eager to kiss him, and Cloud was not about to stop. Cloud placed his lips gently on Sora's, and the younger of the two opened his mouth for entrance. The older male flicked his tongue in between Sora's lips, and slowly slid into the brunette's mouth. Sora wrapped his arms aroud his best friend's neck and, found himself being pulled into Cloud's lap.

"C-C-Cloud!" stuttered Sora, "Touch me...Ravish me...oh god...just do something!" pleaded Sora. He began to tug on the hem of Cloud's shirt.

"We shouldn't be doing this Sora." Said Cloud, his breath hitched slightly. He then abruptly pushed Sora off his lap. " You have a boyfriend, and..." Cloud looked at his watch, "An appointment to get to! Shit!" he cried.

"Cloud..." began Sora, but it was too late, Cloud already restarted the engine of his car, and was speeding down the street.

Cloud momentarily took his eyes off the road, and took Sora's hand in his own. The same small hand that began their friendship, Cloud then carresed Sora's hand like he once did.

They did not speak for the rest of the ride, nothing more was to be said.

Dr Asashi's office: aprox. 8:35:on the leather sofa:

"Sora, now tell me," he looked to the clock on the wall, "Why are you twenty minutes late to our session? You know we meet every Tuesday." tutted Sephiroth.

Sora began to feel sick, Riku was Dr. Asahi's son, and Sora just cheated on Riku...and the leather of the sofa he was sitting on, was sticking to his skin.

"Well...It's not Cloud's fault!" shouted Sora. He then smacked his forehead and mentally cursed himself.

Sephiroth looked over his thin glasses, with his catshaped eyes. "Is there something you would like to tell me Sora?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"What do you mean?" asked Sora, changing his worried tone, to and innocent, sweet one.

"How does Mr. Strife factor in to you being late?" countered Sephiroth.

"Well, um...I was taking a shower, and...um" Sora trailed off, trying to find an excuse to cover up what he did.

"I'm waiting Mr. Takaze." said Sephiroth, who was tapping his foot impatiently.

"In truth, I actually overslept...I was very unorganized, and I did not hear Cloud beep the horn of his car." Sora lied.

"Oh, you did, did you?" asked Dr. Asashi smartly, "So, it's not Mr. Strife's fault, is it? You blamed him, for your mistakes."

"...Yes, yes I did, and I am sorry for what I that." said Sora automatically.

"Good, so, where shall we begin today?"

"..." Sora looked down at his shoes.

"Right, this week we'll talk about not blaming yourself for Riku's disapearance." started Sephiroth.

And thats usually when Sora's mind shut down, and he immediately began to think about what Riku would say before he left.

**FLASHBACK OF THREE WEEKS AGO**

"Sora, you know I love you right?" stated Riku calmly.

"No! You're not leaving me again!" shouted Sora, tears rolling down his face, he knew what was coming, he couldn't stand the fact that he was going to be alone again.

"You can't tell me what to do." chuckled Riku, his catlike eyes laughing with him.

"Riku...Please, Tell me where you're going! I can't take any more therapy sessions with your father! It's too painful! You're not being fair!" wailed Sora angrily.

"Life's not fair, babe." he whispered into Sora's ear, and kissed his lips tenderly.

And just like that, he was gone

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Big, fat tears leaked from Sora's eyes, and he let out a muffled sob.

"You know this is all your fault right?" sneered Sephiroth, glaring at Sora with his feline-like eyes.

"What?" asked Sora is disbelief, did he hear that correctly?

"Yes, it is your fault my son is gone, I knew he should have stayed and lived with me. You are a bad influence on him." concluded Dr. Asashi, with his lips in a thin frown.

"I'm not a bad influence on him!" shouted Sora angrily, "If anything I allowed him to be himself, and if that bothers you, take it up with him, not me!"

"Watch your tone." commanded Sephiroth, "You're lucky that I even took you in, after your bastard of a father left you all alone!" he snapped.

"Leave my father out of this!" screeched Sora, tears streaking his face, "He was under a lot of stress."

"And you don't blame him for leaving you? Do you? Well, I'm more of a father then you will ever have."

"Don't get me wrong Dr. Asahi, you're one of the best things thats ever happened to me, but..." Sora just stopped talking and shut his mouth.

Sephiroth cleared his throat uncomfortably, and looked at his wrist watch, "Times up. See you next Tuesday. Don't be late this time." he stated not meeting Sora's eyes.

Sora stood up and shook hands with his doctor, "Okay...I call you if your son comes home."

Dr. Asahi's parking lot: 10:35: next to Cloud's car:

Cloud sat in his car talking on his cellphone, "Yes, I already told you Leon, I just have to take Sora back to his house. No, Riku's not back yet. Yeah, I know... What are you talking about? I'll be home within a half an hour. Then we can do our laundry together. Okie, you too... um...bye!" Cloud hung up looking flustered and red in the face.

"Leon?" asked Sora curiously.

"Who else would I promise to do laundry with?" laughed Cloud uneasily.

The car ride was surprisingly silent, soon the lack of noise became deafening. The trees passing by them seemed ghostly and dead, even though they were full of life and blossoming. Sora gazed up at the sky and began to wonder, would Riku ever come back to him? Could he be able to keep his romantic feelings for his lover only? Why was teenage life so hard these days? Sora closed his eyes for a bit before he took a breath and began the conversation.

"So, are we going to pretend the kiss never happened?" interrogated Sora, his eyes full of wonder and angst.

Cloud didn't answer right away, but he did grip the steering wheel tighter. "Sora...we have...a special kind of friendship, where there are no rules. So, if I want to kiss you, I'm going to kiss you." The older boy licked his lips hungrily.

"Wait, so it's alright for me to cheat on my boyfriend, because we're "special friends"?" The brunette's eyesswam with confusion.

"Right. Sora, I like touching you, and I don't want to lose that because you have a 'boyfriend'." stated the blonde bluntly.

Sora blushed bright red, "You like touching me?" he squeaked.

Cloud nodded, "Sometimes just thinking about you makes me hard." he said keeping his blue orbs fixed on the road ahead of them.

Sora was surprised Cloud wasn't embarrassed to tell him that, and couldn't help but maintain that crimson red tint on his cheeks.

After a while of listening to crappy love songs on the radio, Cloud's car came to a stop in front of the Takaze residence.

"On Friday night, if Riku's not home, I'm coming over. We're going to do things that will make your head spin."

Sora gasped, how could someone take sex so lightly? "I don't know," said Sora playfully, yet nervously, "Riku and I have done way more then you might think."

"We'll see on Friday. Ciao babe." said Cloud, pecking Sora on the lips.

Sora couldn't help but shiver, Riku called Sora 'babe'. He shook it off quickly though. "Yeah, okay. See you soon!" cried Sora waving as Cloud drove off. Sora stared at the car as it disapeared into the heavy traffic.

Sora'shormones were raging, andhe didn't think he could control them any more. His stomach was full of butterflies, thousands of them, it felt like they were playing a violent game of Blitzball. Sora loved Riku with all his heart, but, he couldn't help feeling the obvious attraction to Cloud. Cloud was everything Sora looked for in a boyfriend, faithfull, caring, sweet, thoughtful, and, head a good head on his shoulders. But, Riku had the passion and masculinity that Sora couldn't help but fall for. Riku had other nice qualities too, like he was very spontaneous and fun, and occasionally bought Sora flowers, or made him breakfast in bed, and his sex was to die for. When Riku was home they had sex at least once a night, and every love making session meant something, and it was never forgotten. Again, Sora had that nagging voice in his head, that told himto go with Cloud, but his heart told him to wait for Riku.

"Well, I've waited long enough!" Sora announced to himself, as he entered his house.

Sora locked the door behind him and flopped down on the couch in the living room. He looked around his house, it was nice. It wasn't big or anything, but it was cozy enough for three or four people to fit comfortably. He looked at pictures on his walls, there was one of Sora playing an intense game of blitzball with Tidus, with Kairi and Selphie in the backround laughing. Another picture he was particularly fond of was one of Sora getting a noogie from Cloud, and Leon was attempting to pants him.The last one was his favorite though, it was a picture of Riku holding him and kissing his cheek, they were sitting under a papou tree with a starry night sky in back of them.

The 19 year old suddenly felt lonely and confused, so, he picked up the phone and called his other best friend , Tidus.

"G'day mate, how may I be of service to you?" asked Tidus cheerfully on the other end.

"Hey Ti," breathed Sora in relief, "I need your advice, do you mind if I over? I could spend the night, if you like."

"Partay! Come over in a bit, talk to you then Sora!"

The spikey haired boy sighed loudly, "Oh, Riku will you ever come home?"

_Dear Riku,_

_I know you won't be home to read this note, but, I am going out right now. I'm at Tidus's house, I took the car too. Not that it matters, you won't get this note...You may call my cellphone if you need me, I'm sure you've forgotten it by now. I mean, you never call home, so my number is 687-6565. I love you, and I'll only be gone for a short while, I promise to be back by twelve noon tomorrow. If you would like, you may read the other notes I wrote for you, there are about a hundred or so. All the notes are in my top drawer, I'm suprised you haven't seem them, they're very detailed and well written. I'm sorry if my tear drops blurred some of the letters's words. I was always sure you'd come home while I was out so I kept you posted. But, seeing as my top drawer is almost full, I guess I was wrong. I hope this gets within your grasp._

_Waiting for your return,_

_Love,_

_Sora_

* * *

Well? What did you think? Should I continue? This is my first KH fanfic, as I said before, so I'm open to suggestions. Although, I'd prefer no flames, I'll bring out the sunblock if they're needed.

Please Review!

Xoxo,

Aerie


End file.
